


Once Upon A December

by kirogaraii



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirogaraii/pseuds/kirogaraii
Summary: Just a typical Sunday morning.(And a short fluffy fluffy drabble)
Relationships: Iwamine Shuu/Nanaki Kazuaki (Original)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Once Upon A December

The wind whistled softly outside an apartment window. A light icy blue showed it’s slivers through the blinds, cascading onto a pair of sleeping faces within. The room was cold, shiver-sending cold, but beneath the thick blankets and cotton pajamas, with wisps of orange lamp light by the bedside, with their bodies lacing together… it felt warm.

Asleep, Shuu’s brow twitched. And twitched again. His forehead wrinkled, eyelids pressing tighter together, until finally snapping open. He squinted immediately, his face contorting because of the illuminating window, and exhaled through his nose.

A dream. It was another one of those.

Nothing exceptionally tragic, just the apathetic amount of  _ uncomfortable _ , enough that Shuu chose to rip himself out of it. Now that’s over.

It didn’t take him more than a few seconds of staring into the blurry furniture inside his room, to decide that he would rather lay here wearing his glasses at least.

He was laying on his numb right side, so he inched his left arm to reach for the glasses on his nightstand— but came short, because something had a firm grip on his left upper arm.

Shuu glanced behind himself to see Kazuaki. Kazuaki’s pale fingers, which fell asleep many hours ago while holding onto him, and Kazuaki’s face. Soft features, with no sharp edges anywhere… it was partially because he saw him through his blurred eyesight _. _

Shuu held his breath, and now, in his best effort to not wriggle too much and risk waking him up, reached for his glasses with his half-asleep arm instead.

Carefully, carefully…

He got it, and promptly slid them on.

The room certainly took on a more interesting and detailed appearance.

_ …Kazuaki _ took on a more interesting and detailed appearance.

Shuu found himself watching the other through half-closed eyes. Watching the way the blankets slowly moved up and down with Kazuaki’s breathing. His uncombed, curly hair that has decided to stick out in every direction. His cheek getting squeezed by the pillow it laid upon, and against Shuu’s shoulder.

He has spent so many years looking at unconscious faces, but never at  _ resting _ faces. A face that seemed so content and comfortable, but still warm and pulsating with life. To most people, this situation, position, would not mean too much. But Shuu perceived it as a sign or proof that he is desired.

Before he could spend any longer spiraling deeper and deeper into his fantasy however, Kazuaki suddenly took a brasher breath and changed his position, still sleeping. He stopped holding onto Shuu, now it was just his head lightly nudging the doctor’s shoulder.

This is a bit of a better position to be in. Shuu could finally move his left hand freely.

Kazuaki was actually a bit of a heavy sleeper. He could easily sleep through an alarm and end up late for a meeting. Perhaps to him—unlike Shuu—sleeping is a very treasured activity, and his dreams are so deeply enriching that he can spend hours upon hours there without any stress.

Good dreams, huh? Shuu wasn’t sure when was the last time he had a dream that left him feeling happy, or regretful that he had to wake up.

Kazuaki was a heavy sleeper, so Shuu managed to turn around a little in order to lie on his back, and pushed himself up into more of a sitting position. The pillows behind him were quite comfortable for his back.

And now, he could see his boyfriend’s face even better. And his minor freckles, scattering here and there across his complexion.

What day is it again?

It's a weekend— It’s a Sunday… Shuu could remember those days not so long ago where the days of the week had barely any meaning to him, because he knew that regardless of anything, he will get up and go to work in the school laboratories. But he can’t do such things anymore. Kazuaki declared (with his whole body language, as you can see) that today is time for relaxing and sleeping in.

Eyes panning across his unimpressive room, Shuu wondered what he could occupy himself with. He wasn’t gonna sleep for any longer, apparently.

The golden print of a book resting on his nightstand caught his eye, and carefully, Shuu took it in hand. Might as well use the opportunity to finish this thing once and for all.

—

“Nn…”

A muffled little groan reached Shuu’s ear. He watched without a word as Kazuaki grumbled and rolled around in the blankets, turning himself into a burrito, only to unfurl and stretch out his arms and legs with an audible yawn.

Finally he settled on laying on his stomach and mumbled to the other, “Good mornin’…”

“Good morning.” Shuu replied calmly.

“What time is iiiit…”

“Eight in the morning.”

“Whaat?!” Kazuaki shot up to look at the window, “How come I can never wake up this early on a weekday…?”

“Good question. Probably something to do with your biological clock.” Shuu turned a page, but not without glancing at Kazuaki’s wakeful face first, “Did you sleep well?”

In response, Kazuaki slithered back down and crawled under the blanket, disappearing completely. “Kind of good. I think I could nap for a few minutes longer…”

“I don’t mind going quiet again.”

Silence followed. Thus, Shuu assumed that the little prince fell asleep immediately again. He was about to turn another page again, when suddenly he felt something very warm grab him by the leg under the sheets.

“…N…Nanaki? What are you doing down there?”

A muffled voice from beneath layers of thick down called out; “Release the Kraken!”

“Wh—”

Shuu let out a rather uncharacteristic gasp when a force suddenly pulled him deep under the blankets, causing him to leave his book behind, and succumb to a warm and tight embrace by a colossal deep-sea beast's tentacles… Aka Kazuaki’s arms and legs wrapping around him.

“Y…If you want to cuddle, then you could’ve just said so.” Shuu allowed himself to chuckle despite the ounce of discomfort this position caused him.

“Mm, really? I got embarrassed…”

“Oh, you.”

Kazuaki felt as Shuu’s hands shyly draped around his waist, returning the hug. He smiled, but in this darkness, Shuu unfortunately couldn’t see it.

“I thought you were scared of the dark.”

“Not when I have Iwamine-kun with me~”

“Ah…”

_ How flattering,  _ but Shuu didn’t say that part out loud.

“Let’s keep roleplaying as fairytale legends! I’ll be the Kraken, you can take… Akkorokamui!”

“Wh-Whua—Nanaki—!”

The blankets stormed and rompered all about as Kazuaki began to violently snuggle and smooch his helpless victim and lover— all of which was so silly and ridiculous that it made even Shuu giggle from embarrassment that he allowed himself to end up in a situation like this.

But even if this was a little startling, it was enough early-morning work-out that soon enough both of them turned up exhausted and breathing heavily, looking up at the ceiling.

Perhaps it was even exhausting enough that they got tired all over again, and could both afford to take another nap.

His fingers laced with Kazuaki’s, as they both eased into the cool pillows under their heads, and chests close together, so that they still felt one another’s hearts beat. Slower and slower…

This kind of fun… Maybe he could get used to it, hm?

They’ve got plenty of more mornings to come, and the holiday season is merely starting… December is such a long month, after all.


End file.
